<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boy Who Loved The North Star by WhiteRoseRed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057005">The Boy Who Loved The North Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRoseRed/pseuds/WhiteRoseRed'>WhiteRoseRed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RedRoseWhite's Twitfic Fairytales [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, RedRoseWhite's Twitfic Fairytales, fairytale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRoseRed/pseuds/WhiteRoseRed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy falls in the with the North Star, and a witch brings them together.</p><p>Fifth in a series of fairytales written on Twitter, then collected on AO3.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RedRoseWhite's Twitfic Fairytales [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Boy Who Loved The North Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a>
  
</p><p>At the edge of a forest lived a boy who had lived many times before. His hair and eyes were as dark as a black sheep and his skin was as pale as a white sheep. Every night the stars shone brightly above his home.</p><p>He would often admire their beauty in his childish boyish way, until the day he became a man, and the North Star winked at him from between the branches of the cherry tree, and he fell in love. All he wanted was to be close to her and kiss her diamond face.<br/>
The witch of the woods had loved the boy in a former life, and often crept into his sleeping mind to witness his dreams. On this night, she travelled to his slumberland and saw his yearning to marry the North Star. His love for the star suffused every corner of his soul.</p><p>Over the next days, she worked tirelessly. The witch cut down the vines in her bower to make two big frames. She killed all of her chickens, roosters, pigeons and geese and plucked them clean to take their feathers. The witch made the boy a pair of wings.</p><p>On the final night, the witch set fire to her home, taking only a golden harness and a silver dagger. She brought the wings to the boys house just as he put the sheep in the pen and went inside for dinner. As he ate, the witch strapped herself into the wings and put the dagger to her breast. Speaking the magic words, she transformed into a peregrine and drove the dagger into her body. Her blood seeped all over the white feather wings, turning them bronze and giving them the power of flight.</p><p>As his dogs fought over the peregrine's body, the boy emerged from his home to see the wings on the ground. The North Star winked at him between the branches of the cherry tree. "I'm coming, my love," he said. He put the wings on.</p><p>He took to flying immediately as if he had been born for it. The wind was a friend that took him by the hand and every heavenly body rejoiced to see him earthbound no more. He headed straight for the North Star, without doubt or hesitation.</p><p>When he saw her glittering diamond face, the light was blinding. She wrapped him in a swirl of space-dust and ice, dancing with him among the other stars. Together they whirled across the sky, and as the North Star moved, compasses stopped working and ships wrecked.</p><p>When the dawn came, the sun burned away the magic of the wings. The boy fell to earth again, landing in the sea. As he became one with the foam and the coral, he watched the feathers of his wings float away like petals. The starfish claimed his ribcage and made it their home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I like to imagine that they are the stories that the original character Cerryn from my Star Wars fic, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748004/chapters/57035197">Sweetness</a>, would have in the books in her room.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>